Self Hate
by jenforklaine
Summary: When a new girl comes to McKinley, it is clear she needs help. Blaine befriends her, but can he solve the puzzle of her past? Can he and Kurt save her? (Angsty, mild noncon, talk about past abuse)
1. Chapter 1

*Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan. I do not own any rights to the characters or their stories.  
>**I do not yet have a beta! If you would like to beta for my story, please let me know! Leave comments! And critique!<p>

***Set during season 4, after "The Break-up"

Sophe took a deep breath and looked at the new school. It was smaller than her old school. The school she went to in Phoenix was huge, with ten thousands of students. This school looked to her as if it barely had one thousand. Green grass lined each part of the sidewalk. Fluffy green apple trees leading up to the building. It was almost surreal. When compared to the stark, brown and tans and concrete colors of Phoenix, it was hard to miss the hot, arid city.

Looking for her locker, she came to a halt next to a boy in a wheel chair.

"Hey! Are you new? How are you liking it here so far?"

Sophe simply shrugged.

"Well, Im Artie."

She just nodded again.

"Hey, would you like to join Glee Club? I mean, its a group of kids, and we have a lot of fun. But its also a great place to go when you feel you don't fit in anywhere" He handed her a flyer taken from his binder.

She simply nodded, gave him a little smile, and took the flyer from him.

No one here knew. Why she was here in the first place. In this cold, green, different place.

She shook her head and walked to the Choir room. Her aunt and uncle here in Ohio were there for her. They were so nice. They loved her.

When she steps into the Choir room for the Glee Club that the boy had told her about, she sought Arties familiar face out right away and sat next to him. Curious glances and stares made her self conscious and she tried to retreat into herself.

Mr Schue. comes into the room and smiles at everyone warmly. "It looks like we have a new student to join us! Come on up here"

She feels a small panic, but Artie pats her knee and nods at her encouragingly. So she joins the teacher at the center of the room.

Mr. Schue smiles at her. "Do you like to sing?"

Her eyes light up momentarily and she nods.

"Will you sing for us?"

She shakes her head no and quietly goes back to her seat.

Though disappointed, Mr. Schue didn't push and continued with the days lesson.

Later that day, Blaine changed after gym. He was late and the locker room was empty as he stepped out of the shower. As he dried off, he could hear something from the vents. It was a girls voice, from the girls locker room next door. He couldn't quite make out the words, but the voice was soft and gentle.

He climbed up onto the bench to hear through to vent.

**Be brave little one. **

**Make a wish for each sad little tear.**

**Hold your head up though no one is near**

**Someone's waiting for you.**

**Don't cry little one. **

**There'll be a smile where a frown use to be**

**You'll be part of the love that you see.**

**Someone's waiting for you.**

Holding back tears, Blaine strained to listen. Her voice shared such sadness. But he couldnt place who it was.

**Always keep a little prayer in your pocket**

**and you're sure to see the light.**

**Soon there'll be joy and happiness **

**and your little world will be bright**

**Have faith little one**

**'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.**

**You must try to be brave little one.**

**Someone's waiting to love you**

Blaine wiped his eyes. Not even Kurt could bring so much emotion into a song. And that was saying something. He quickly dressed and ran out the door. He stopped in front of the girls locker room, leaning against the wall, waiting.

Sophe finished showering and got dressed. She headed out the door to get to her next class but came face to face with one of the boys in Glee. Blaine was his name?

She ducked her head and started heading away, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I heard you singing..." Her eyes widened. "I...I'm sorry, I'll be quieter" Her voice came out a whisper.

Blaine looked puzzled. "No, you were wonderful. Why wouldn't you sing in Glee?"

Wonderful? She was incredulous. She never thought she was any good.

"Thank you..." She said a little louder. He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

Over the next several weeks, Sophe and Blaine became inseparable. Best friends. He told her of Kurt and the Warblers, and Dalton, the days seemed to blend together, and Sophe could start to relax around Blaine more than anyone else at school. Coffee, movies, cuddles on the couch watching movies. She would often lay her head on his shoulder, and give him a friend to listen and cry with when he was missing Kurt.

After school one Friday, sitting up and stretching after watching The Sound of Music, Blaine looked around and asked if they could have something to eat. She nodded, and they went down stairs.

Sophe's aunt, June, came into the kitchen. "What are you guys doing"

June did not yell, nor did she sound angry. But Sophe jumped, startled, and looked at her aunt with wide eyes.

"Im sorry" She rushed to put the bowl on the counter, causing her to drop the glass bowl of chips she had in her hand, sending it shattered across the floor in a loud crash.

All at once, everything happened. Sophe fell to her hands and knees screaming, "Im sorry im sorry im sorry please please please please please im sorry im sorry" She tried to curl into the corner of the cupboards as close as she could.

Blaine stood speechless as June rushed to her. Sophe screamed more. "NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO NO I WONT DO IT AGAIN. PLEASE NO NO NO CLOSET NO CLOSET!"

June was trying to convince her niece to come out of it. But as soon as he was close enough, Sophe clung to Blaine instead. She thrashed, still screaming unintelligibly. He held tightly, rocking back and fourth, making soothing "shh" sounds into her hair, while he looked helplessly at June, who was trying to get the glass cleaned up before anyone got cut.

Blaine wasn't stupid. It was clear what was happening, though he didn't know the whole story.

Eventually Sophe calmed down, and fell asleep onto Blaine's shoulder. He picked her up easily, and carried her up the stairs with June leading the way.

He tucked her into bed, and she snuggled down into sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and promising. Blaine got permission from his parents to stay at Sophe's house, with permission from June and her husband Dan. He walked her to school, and to her locker. She was silent the entire time. Until Karofsky came up behind them, and slammed Blaine into the lockers, pausing a moment to give Sophe a strange look. Blaine fell to the floor, his eyes hurt, but compassionate. He knew David was gay. And he knew it ate the boy up inside. But until he came to grips with himself, there was nothing Blaine could do to help.

Sophe got down next to him "Are you ok Blaine?"

He smiled at her, gave her a hug to reassure her. "Yeah no problem" He said nonchalantly.

They made it into the choir room without further incident. Mr. Schue came in and clapped his hands together.

"OK class I got great news! We have a show!"

Cheers erupt from the students. Mr. S tries to calm everyone down. "Ok guys, its at the local theater, next week so lets get to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan. I do not own any rights to the characters or their stories. Please feel free to tell me any problems you have, or corrections needed!

**I still have no beta! Please consider being my beta! Thank you!

**Special Note: During the song Cold, when in bold, you are seeing Blaine and Marley singing on stage. When not in bold, you are seeing the locker scene. They go back and forth. I hope you like it! (I actually wrote it to be a very powerful scene and it works so much better if you play the song while you read that scene.)

They spent the whole week preparing for class. Karofsky continued to come to the school. Strange considering he was not a student at McKinley anymore. But he always had some excuse to be there.

While Sophe was practicing in the choir room with the other students, Blaine sat to the side catching up on math homework. He looked up to watch Sophe nail her solo, but saw a flicker in the corner of his vision. Careful not to look obvious, he moved his head slightly to get a better view of the door leading to the hall. David stood there. His eyes were dark, and his face a calm storm of fury.

And he was looking straight at Sophe.

Three days later, they prepared for their performance. Several times Blaine noticed Karofsky, just standing around, watching everyone.

"I dont want you hanging around by yourself ok?" Blaine told Sophe, standing outside the girls dressing room.

She laughed. Laughing came so easy with Blaine.

"Is the big bad wolf gonna get me?"

Blaine stopped, turned, and took her face into his hands. "Sophe, I am serious. Please. I have a bad feeling..."

The smile fell from her face. "OK Blaine" She said seriously. "I wont"

Laying her head against his chest, she sighed. "Your like a over protective big brother sometimes, you know that?" Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yup"

The other girls were leaving the dressing room. Sophe stayed behind a bit. She was given a duet with Blaine, and she is very good, everyone says so. Her first time up on a stage! Singing by herself! They worked so hard on it, and Blaine was amazing. But she doesn't feel amazing. She runs into the bathroom and throws up into the toilet.

Coming back to the sink, she plugs the hole, and lets the basin fill with cold water to splash onto her face.

Its almost time. Its time to go out there. Her first performance. She takes a deep breath. Shakes her head, and looks back up into the mirror. This time, she is not alone.

"So you love fags huh?"

Blaine worries about Sophe when he sees that she has gone missing. She was scared. He knew that. But he wanted to go look for her. He sighs. They have to get the show going. So Marley takes Sophe's place in the duet with Blaine, and they step out together to the stage.

***Blaine**  
><strong>God and His priests and His kings<strong>  
><strong>All were waiting<strong>  
><strong>All will wait<strong>  
><strong>As they go over<strong>

David backs her against a locker. Pressing himself to her. He whispers in her ear. "Lets just see...you like that fairy so much...try a real man"

Blaine?

**Held between heaven and hell**  
><strong>As they're dancing,<strong>

Shoved onto the floor.

**As they dance over and over**  
><strong>Over<strong>

Tearing her clothing off.

**Cold**

**Cold**

***Marley**  
><strong>Crimson and bare as I stand<strong>  
><strong>Yours completely,<strong>

She saw it in his eyes. The haunting, self loathing.

**Yours**  
><strong>as we go over<strong>

A Cry escape Sophes lips.  
>.<p>

**Sing for the lion and lamb**

"This is who I am. Im NOT GAY."

**Their hearts are hunting**

**Still hunts hope ever and ever**

**Ever**

"IM NOT GAY! IM NOT GAY!"

**Cold**

Sophe could hear the cries of anguish in his voice. She had stopped struggling, and just lay on the cool tiles as the cold water from the overflowing sink puddle around her.

**Cold**

He stands up. Sophe can barely move. Can barely think.

**God and his priests and his kings. **

**Turn thier faces.**  
><strong>Even they, Feel the cold. <strong>

David stares down at Sophe. Suddenly he starts to shake. His face going pale. Tears falling down his face.

**What you are given**

"God...what...what...WHAT DID I DO!"

**Can't be forgotten**

He screams in agony. Running out of the locker room.

**And never forsaken!**

**Cold**

Sophe carefully picks herself up wrapping her arms around herself. Karofsky left. He had been crying into his own hands. Her heart ached for him. He was hurting, as much as she was. It didnt matter that her pain was physical and his was not.

Her stomach hurt, her head hurt. She moans softly as she makes her way down the hall. She walks back to the choir room to get her backpack and head home, but the club is waiting.

After the performance, rest of club collects back into the choir room, mad at Sophe for ditching. They knew she was scared of her first performance, they had all been there, but she let them down and chickened out.

They all bombard her, not noticing her flinching away in fear.

"That wasn't cool Sophe, where were you? We needed you" says Artie.

"What happened" "Why did you leave us?" "What the hell?!"

Voices overlapped, Sophe put her hands to her ears and shut her eyes.

Blaine sees her shrink away and gets everyone's attention

"HEY! BACK UP!"

He rushes over, and takes her in his arms.

"Sophe, you OK?"

She looks up at Blaine, shakes her head.

And the world swirls around her, and turns black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan. I do not own any rights to the characters or their stories.

At first it was just voices she heard through the numb, dark silence. Mumbled, distorted. She couldn't make it out. She struggled to hear and heard Blaine's smooth voice speaking subdued and quiet. Then another voice came through, talking just as quiet, but was a higher, female voice, sounding worried.

"Blaine, pacing the room like a crazy person isnt helping."

"I know Kurt," Oh, its Kurt, She thought quietly to herself. She wanted to wake up and meet him finally, but nothing would move.

"I dont know what to do. She looks so broken..."

Suddenly another voice joined them.

"She Is."

Sophe listened, and as the voice came closer she could make out that it was her Aunt June. She felt a hand take hers, and squeeze, while brushing back her hair off her face. She wanted so much to wake up, and hug her aunt.

"She may never come back from this. Yes, she might wake up...But she wont be the same girl. She was already so close to breaking."

She could hear the confusion in Kurt's voice "What do you mean?"

Judy continued. "This is not the first time she has been put in the hospital."

No...

She cant tell them!

Aunt Judy dont!

Screaming in her mind, she commanded her body to thrash around, she was able to manage squeezing Blaine's hand slightly. He jumped.

"Sophe are you awake!?"

She couldn't tell them about her dad. They couldn't know.

She tried to move more, but could not. Aunt Judy had stopped talking, distracted.

Then the door opened. "Hello Mrs...Connolly, I'm Sophe's doctor."

There was ruffling in the room, Sophe could hear chairs moving around as the doctor came closer.

"Now, I would like to advise the boys to go into the other room..."

No...

"No, that isn't necessary. Blaine has been the closest friend to her in a long time. If you dont tell him I will. So it makes no difference." Judy spoke firmly, and left no room for argument.

"Ok, now, what I am about to tell you is not going to be easy to hear..."

Blaine was starting to get irritated. "Just tell us doc"

The doctor waited a moment. "I just want to make sure you we are clear that..."

"TELL US!"

"...Sophe was raped."

Shocked gasps came from all sides of the room.

"She was bleeding internally when we got her into surgery. She also has a concussion, 3 broken ribs, and a broken wrist. I will know more when she wakes up. And... we don't believe this was the first time either...there is previous damage. Scarring. Unset bones."

"Her father..." Judy started with a sob.

Sophe squeezed Blaine's hand again. This couldn't keep going. She had to get up. Stop Aunt Judy from giving away her secret.

Blaine's hand squeezed back in a panic. "Doctor!"

The doctor rushed over. Opened an eyelid and shone a light into it. "Sophe? Can you hear me? Can you move?" He pinched her finger hoping to get a reaction. Nothing. Sophe swirled back into her darkness.

Blaine sighed and relaxed back into his chair. The doctor stood up, and asked Judy to come with him. They left the room quietly.

...

Blaine sat in his chair staring at the girl he considered his best friend. Who could do such a thing. WHY?

Kurt came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. Blaine tensed up and moved away from him.

Coming around to sit in front of him, Kurt's eyes were full of hurt. But compassion also filled them. "Blaine...you know I still love you. Let me help you through this." Blaine shook his head. "I don't deserve you...Even as a friend Kurt. What I did...I should have known better after you did it.."

Kurt stopped for a moment. "What? What do you mean?"

Blaine looked confused. "Well, when you cheated on me, before, with Chandler...remember? But that's still not an excuse for me to do it too!"

Kurt shook his head. "Wait a minute Blaine. I dont want to have this fight again. But I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that you are misunderstanding WHAT cheating is...again!"

Blaine took his phone out, showing him the text messages from Eli.

**E- Hey babe! Is Kurt gone yet?  
><strong>**E- Do you want to come over and hang out yet?  
><strong>**E- Hello?**

**B- Hi Eli. Yeah, Kurt is gone. And it hurts so much. I feel like he left me. He doesnt answer my phone calls. He doesnt answer my texts. Nothing. I think he is moving on. But without me. **

**E- Hey its alright man, I understand. Wanna catch a movie? Promise no funny business**

**B- I dont know. I dont think I should. I love Kurt. **

**E- Dude, im not asking you for sex. Lets just get your mind off things, relax. **

**B- Ok...**

Kurt read the messages. They were not as he was expecting. He was expecting...well, what? Dirty? Sexy?

**Text from next day. **

**E- I had fun last night. But I would be a liar if I tried to pretend I wasn't disappointed when you turned me down to come to my place. But I understand. You love him. I gotta respect that dude. I hope I find that one day. Stay strong. If he loves you as much as you love him, you got nothing to worry about!**

Kurt stared at the phone.

"Blaine...why did you tell me you cheated?"

Blaine started to cry. "Because I did! I felt so guilty talking to him!"

"Blaine that's not cheating! Honey, that was just a normal conversation! So you went to a movie! Thats ok! Did you kiss him? Did you hold him? Did you have sex with him?"

Blaine just shook his head.

"Oh Blaine, how could I have been so stupid. I should have known after you reacted the way you did before with me. Emotional cheating IS cheating. And I was guilty of that Blaine, and I am still so sorry, but you did not cheat in any way shape or form!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "So...does that mean..."

Kurt didnt let him finish his sentence. Their lips found each other, and, for a moment, they ceased to exist for the rest of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan. I do not own any rights to the characters or their stories.

Her eyes could move. She felt pain deep in her stomach. Her head ached. She tried to open her eyes.

Blaine jumped up. Did she move? His heart started to pound. Kurt grunted and raised his head off the bed where he was napping. "Blaine? What.."

"She's awake!" He reached down to brush Sophe's hair. "Sophe? Honey can you hear me?" Kurt ran out the door to get the doctor and June.

Sophe's eyes fluttered open, to stare directly up into Blaine's soft brown eyes full of concern. He grinned. "Hey beautiful. You feeling ok?"

She nodded, trying to sit up. She looks around the room and then back to Blaine.

"How long..." Her voice is barely a whisper as she asks. Blaine takes hold of her hand again.

"About a day honey. How are you feeling?"

"Im ok. Is Kurt still here? I really wanted to meet him."

Blaine seemed surprised. "How did you know he was here?"

"I heard you all talking. And Aunt June?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, your aunt went to get food. And Kurt just went to go get the doctor when we saw you waking up."

Kurt came into the room. "The nurse is paging the doctor." He sat down next to Blaine and took his hand. Sophe watched the two of them look at each other with a smile on her face. They did make up. She didnt just dream it.

The doctor came in and Immediately went to her bedside, checking her eyes, asking her questions.

"Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital?"

"Do you know why?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me?"

She hesitated. She couldn't tell Blaine. She knew how hard he and Kurt had worked to help David. Would they stop trying to help him if she told him what happened?

"Um...I got hurt..."

Blaine took her hand. "Honey, do you know who hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't."

Blaine didn't believe her. He saw the fear in her eyes. She knew exactly who did it. Anger welled up inside him.

"Why wont you tell me? Did he threaten you?" His questions came out in angry shouts and Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"Blaine that's not helping. Don't do that." Blaine stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sophe burst into tears.

Kurt had been looking at her curiously. When he spoke, it was softly.

"Sophe. I dont know you. But I know you were there for Blaine while I've been gone. I know you love him. And that makes me love you. Why wont you tell us sweetheart?"

She started to shake. June came rushing in with Blaine behind her. He didn't leave?

"Blaine came and got me. Whats wrong?" June took her into her arms and held her.

"I didn't see his face. I didn't see who it was. It must have been Daddy...daddy did it. Thats what I saw."

June shook her head. "Honey, your father is in prison. He cant do that to you anymore. Ever again. I promise it wasn't him. When you were attacked, they verified he was still in custody."

Sophe curled into a ball and wrapped herself into the blankets.

Blaine started to sit next to the bed, but Judy took a hold of his arm, and shook her head.

"Come with me." She said in a whisper. They filed out of the room gently closing the door behind them.

Blaine didn't waste any time.

"Alright, what is going on. What did her father do to her? Why is she afraid to tell me? What is she hiding? WHO DID THIS TOO HER!"

The last question came out in a shout. Kurt backed up. He had not seen Blaine so angry, since the night he was drunk at Scandals and Kurt yelled at him in the parking lot. Blaine looked like he would punch a wall.

Kurt got him into a hug "Blaine, don't. We have to keep it together. We will get this figured out."

The doctor led them to a conference room where they all sat around the table. Eyes expectantly on June.

She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"It started when her mother died. A lung infection that went untreated, because her father refused to take either of them to the hospital. He was mean before, but after his wife died it got worse. He took to locking Sophe in the closet from the age of 6, when he wanted to go out drinking. From the time she came home from school, to when it was time to go back to school, she would be in that closet. He would be gone for the night, sometimes 2 nights at a time. Then he would come home and beat her. It went on for years, every night he came home drunk. One night, in a drunk stupor...he...raped her, he broke her cheekbone. A teacher saw it and called the cops. It was last year she was removed from his care and placed with Dan and I. She didnt talk. Not to anyone. She flinched at every movement."

The silence that filled the room was almost painful. Kurt's eyes were wide, his hand over his mouth in horror.

Blaine was pacing the floor again, pumping his fists. June looked at Kurt.

"She has been getting better. And the last few months she has been happier than I have ever seen. Blaine somehow made her trust him in ways I could never. She told me that she wished Blaine was her big brother to protect her from her father."

Kurt nodded with a sad smile, fondly touching Blaine's knee. "He has that effect on people. The first time I met him..."

Blaine left the room. He didnt want to hear anymore, or he might punch something. He went straight to Sophe's room, climbed into the bed with her, feeling her flinching away even in her sleep. He held her gently, singing her song softly to her.

**Be Brave Little one. **  
><strong>Make a wish for each sad little tear<strong>  
><strong>Hold your head up though no one is near<strong>  
><strong>Someones waiting to love you. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt stood in the door way, watching fondly as his soul mate sang in that heavenly voice. Blaine started to cry and Kurt went to him, grabbing his hand and wrapping his long arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"I should have done something. I feel so helpless."

Kurts heart broke for him. "You did Blaine. You were there for her."

Sophe stirred, and Blaine looked down at her. "Why didnt you tell me..."

Her eyes opened slowly, and she carefully focused on his face.

"You are too important to me...I cant lose you. These last few months...I just cant."

"Lose me? Honey you could never lose me."

She buried her head in his chest.

"Please tell me. I want to help"

She started to cry. "Everyone always wants to help. But then eventually, they find out what he did to me. And they would want to know..."

"Want to know what?"

"Whats wrong with...I...something must be horribly wrong with me...that would make my dad do that. What a horrible girl I must be..."

"Whats wrong with..." He took a trembling breath. "No. No honey, nothing is wrong with you. He did those things to you because something is wrong with HIM. He is a horrible excuse for a father, for a MAN. FOR A HUMAN BEING."

Blaine was starting to feel a fury build within him. He could never have imagined a father doing such a thing to his own child.

Resting her head against Blaine's chest, Sophe felt so tired suddenly. Just as she drifted off to sleep there was a knock at the door. She jerked awake.

Kurt went to the door. "Sophe, there are some police officers here. They want to talk to you about what happened."

She shrank into Blaine, but he stood up. "You have to tell them Sophe..."

The police officers sat down next to the bed. "We know this is hard. Take your time, we are here to listen, and we are here to help. Perhaps the boys should wait outside?"

She didnt know what to do. But she knew she didn't want to be alone. She was starting to panic. Kurt stood.

"Blaine, stand outside. I will sit with her ok?" Blaine was about to protest, but then caught Kurts eyes, and nodded.

"Ok..." He pressed a kiss into Sophes forehead and left the room.

Sophe looked at Kurt, with a desperate look on her face. "YOU CAN'T TELL HIM."

Kurt was surprised by the fear in her voice. "Sophe, what..."

"NO! He cant know! Blaine will blame himself! He will stop helping him, and then he will NEVER get better! I cant tell who it was! It wasn't his fault either! Please you have to believe me!"

Kurt shook his head. "Honey slow down you're not making sense"

The police looked at each other. "Sophe, if the person who did this to you truly needs help, we believe you. But if you don't tell us, how will he get that help? We can't promise everything will work out perfect. But the best chance of getting you, AND this other person help, is to tell us."

Kurt nodded his agreement. "He is right Sophe. If you tell us who did it, we can help him."

Sophe took a hard, shuddering breath.

"David...David didn't know what he was doing. He was crying the whole time...he was screaming...He said he was NOT gay. Over and over and over again. And he said he would make sure that I wasn't going to be gay either. He thinks Blaine will make me gay! He wanted to make sure I didn't become gay, because I was spending so much time with Blaine..."

Kurt listened, hardly able to believe it. David was making so much progress. He was meeting other gay men, learning to accept himself. What changed?

The Police officers looked shocked. "David Karofsky?" Sophe nodded silently. They checked something in their notebook.

No one noticed that Blaine was still listening at the door. He had heard it all.

"Karofsky..."

Sophe cut him off. "Blaine! No! You weren't supposed to know!"

He went to her bed. "Sophe, he could have killed you!"

Her eyes pleaded with him. "No, he couldn't. You didn't see him in there Blaine. You didn't see him. He was so broken...so hurt...and when...when he was...done...you didn't see the look on his face. The look of horror. He saw what he did to me, and it was like he saw it for the first time. He screamed. I don't think he knew! I don't think he knew what he was doing Blaine!"

Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to hear it.

"You have been helping him so much. You and Kurt both have. He was so close, to finally being ok with himself. But then something happened. He snapped and couldn't take it anymore."

"Sweetheart that isn't an excuse"

"YES IT IS! And I am NOT pressing charges! I will swear under oath until I cant breath anymore that he didn't rape me! I wont do it. I wont destroy him more when he is already so destroyed already!"

Blaine stared at her. He had never heard her talk so clearly, so adamantly, so passionately. It was like a flood had torn down the wall she kept up around herself.

The silence stayed for several minutes. No one could say anything. Kurt was holding Blaine over the shoulders from behind. The police sat, thinking.

"Sophe..." The first police officer started. "If you don't press charges...if you don't accuse him, we cant do anything about it. You are legally allowed to consent, and it is not statutory. And if you say he did not rape you, my hands are tied. But I will tell you this. He needs help." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a handful of business cards. He handed one to her. "This is the number to a LGBT psychiatric center. I strongly urge you ALL to visit, and convince David to go with you. I am officially and on record advising you to press charges."

She shook her head.

"Right then. Also, take my card. If you change your mind, if you need anything, or if anything happens, you call. Understood?"

Nods came from all around the room. The police officers left. Sophe sobbed quietly and Blaine held her close, as Kurt held him.


End file.
